Armstrong (1989), "Universals as Attributes"
암스트롱 (1980), "성질로서의 보편자"Armstrong, D. (1989). "Universals as Attributes" (ch. 5). Universals: An Opinionated Introduction. Westview Press.. 전체 논문 설명 및 요약. 예화되지 않은 보편자? 이 절에서 암스트롱은 보편자에 대한 두 가지 가설 예화 원리(Principle of Instantiation)와 플라톤주의(Platonism)를 비교하며, 예화 원리를 옹호한다. 예화 원리란 존재하는 모든 보편자는 예화된 보편자라는 학설로서, 어떤 보편자가 존재한다면 그것은 과거나 현재, 미래 시점 중에 한번이라도 어떤 개별자(particular)에 의해 현실적으로 예화된다고 말한다. 반면 플라톤주의는 예화되지 않은 보편자가 존재한다고 말한다. 암스트롱은 플라톤주의를 우리가 받아들이는 경우, 예화되지 않은 보편자는 시공간적 영역에 있을 수 없으므로, 보편자들이 존재하는 “플라톤적 하늘(Platonic heaven)”과 같은 영역이 있음을 받아들여야만 한다고 말한다. 더하여 이 입장에 따르면 보편자들은 “사물에 앞서는 보편자(universalia ante res)”이며, 세계는 시공간적인 개별자들의 영역과 보편자들의 영역이라는 두 개의 구분된 영역으로 구성되어 있는 것이 된다. 암스트롱은 플라톤주의가 개별자들을 덩어리(blob) 같은, 내적 구조를 갖지 않는 존재자로 만든다고 비판한다. 왜냐하면 플라톤주의에 따르면 보편자들은 시공간적 세계의 개별자 안에 있는 것이 아니라 플라톤적 영역에 있는 것이고, 따라서 어떤 개별자가 어떤 속성을 예화한다는 것은 해당 속성을 내적 구성 요소로 갖는다는 것이 아니라 다른 영역에 있는 존재자와 관계맺는다는 것을 의미하게 되기 때문이다. 하지만 이와 같은 비판이 결정적인 것은 아님을 암스트롱도 인정한다. 왜냐하면 플라톤주의자가 개별자 속성인 트롭들(tropes)을 수용한다면, 그는 보편자가 아닌 트롭들이 개별자의 구성 요소가 된다고 말함으로써, 개별자는 덩어리가 아닌 레이어 케이크의(layer-caked) 구조를 가진 존재자라고 말할 수 있기 때문이다. 한편 암스트롱은 예화 원리가 그 자체로 보편자가 시공간적 영역에 있음을 함축하지는 않지만, 적어도 보편자가 시공간적 세계에 존재하는, 개별자들의 구성 요소라는 입장이 열리게 된다고 말한다. 이 노선을 따른다면, 보편자 속성들은 “사물 안의 보편자(universalia in rebus)”가 되며, 보편자 관계들은 “사물 사이의 보편자(universalia inter res)”가 된다. 이때 개별자들은 그것이 예화하는 보편자 속성들을 구성 성분으로 갖는 레이어 케이크 같은 존재자가 된다. 암스트롱은 이러한 아리스토텔레스주의적 입장이 마주하게 되는 문제점이 있음을 인정한다. 이처럼 보편자 자체를 개별자의 구성 성분으로 놓는다면, 우리는 하나의 보편자 속성 F가 서로 다른 개별자 a, b에 의해 예화될 때 하나의 존재자인 F가 서로 다른 공간적 위치에 동시에 존재한다는 다중 위치 점유의 문제에 마주하게 된다는 것이다. 암스트롱은 이 문제를 이후 마지막 절인 8절에서 대답하므로, 지금은 넘어가도록 하자. (참고로 이 외에도 암스트롱은 “사물 이후의 보편자(universalia post res)”로 요약되는, 보편자는 실재하는 것이 아니라 우리가 사물을 심적으로 분류하는데 사용하는 개념들을 외부로 투사한 것에 불과하다는 유명론적 입장도 언급한다. 그러나 이는 논문에서 별로 중요하지 않으므로 넘어가도록 하자.) 그렇다면 우리는 플라톤주의와 아리스토텔레스주의(또는 예화 원리) 중에서 무엇을 선택해야 할 것인가? 암스트롱은 예화되지 않는 보편자와 플라톤적 하늘의 존재를 추가적으로 상정하고 있는 플라톤주의가 입증의 책임을 지고 있음을 지적하면서, 플라톤주의자들이 예화되지 않는 보편자의 존재를 상정해야 할 이유를 옹호하는 세 가지 논증들이 실패함을 보인다. 첫째 논증은 일반 용어의 의미로부터의 논증(argument from the meaning of general terms)이다. 소크라테스는 고유명사가 그것을 이름으로 갖는 대상과 대응되듯이, 유의미한 일반 용어들 ‘말’, ‘삼각형임’ 등도 그와 대응되는 어떤 존재자가 있어야만 할 것으로 보인다고 말했다. 그런데 ‘유니콘’과 같은 일반 용어는 어떤 개별자들에도 대응되지 않음에도 불구하고 유의미하다. 따라서, ‘유니콘’과 같은 일반 용어에 대응되는, 예화되지 않은 보편자들이 존재하는 것으로 보인다. 암스트롱은 길버트 라일(Gilbert Ryle)의 입을 빌려, 이 논증이 ‘Fido’-Fido 오류를 저지른다고 비판한다. 마치 고유명사인 ‘Fido’는 그에 대응되는 개 Fido의 존재를 필요로하지만, 유의미한 일반 용어가 그에 대응되는 세계 내의 존재자를 가질 필요가 없다는 것이다. 둘째 논변은 시공간적인 일상적 세계가 우리가 알고 있는 어떤 완벽한 기준에 미치지 못한다는 자각으로부터 시작된다. 우리는 기하학에서 완벽한 직선과 완벽한 원의 속성에 대해 논하고, 윤리학에서는 완벽하게 덕스러운 사람과 완벽하게 올바른 행위 등에 대해 이야기한다. 하지만 우리는 일상적 세계에 존재하는 어떠한 개별자도 이와 같은 속성을 결여하고 있음을 알고 있다. 이와 같은 사실은, 실제로 예화되지는 않지만 존재하는 완벽한 직선임, 완벽한 덕스러움 등의 속성이 있어서, 우리가 이 속성과 일상적 대상들을 비교한다고 말함으로써 설명되는 것 같다. 이에 대해 암스트롱은 두 가지로 반론한다. 첫째로, 이 논변은 완벽한 보편자의 존재를 논증하는 데 실패한다. 왜냐하면 기하학에서 논의되는 완벽한 원들은 여럿일 수 있기에, 보편자라기보다는 개별자로 보이기 때문이다. 둘째로, 완벽한 원이나 완벽하게 덕스러운 사람 등은 우리가 일상적으로 만나는 사물들과 사람들로부터 외삽하여(extrapolate) 생각할 수 있는 유용한 허구에 불과하다고 볼 수 있으며, 굳이 형이상학적 실재성을 부여할 필요가 없는 것 같다. 게다가 정말로 완벽한 직선의 대상은 없다고 하더라도, 어떤 구체적인 개별 대상이 완벽한 직선으로 보이는 일은 실제로도 일어날 수 있으며, 따라서 완벽한 직선의 개념은 직접 경험을 통해 형성될 수 있는 것으로 보인다. 세 번째 논변은 어떤 보편자가 존재하기 위해서는, 그 보편자가 현실적으로 예화될 필요는 없으며 단지 예화되는 것이 (특히 자연 법칙과 양립 가능하다는 의미에서) 가능하기만 하면 충분하다는 생각에 의존한다. 가령 어떤 사람이 독특한 벽지 패턴을 생각해 보고, 그 이후에 아무도 그 패턴을 만들어내지 않았다고 해 보자. 그럼에도 불구하고 이 패턴은 충분히 그려질 수도 있었으며, 따라서 예화되지는 않았지만 존재한다고 말할 만한 것으로 보인다. 암스트롱은 이에 대해 어째서 동일한 논지를 개별자에 적용하지는 않는지를 묻는다. 우리는 현 프랑스의 왕이 가능하다는 사실을 토대로, 현 프랑스의 왕이 존재한다는 식으로 논변하지 않는다. 그렇다면 어째서 보편자의 경우에는 단지 가능하다는 이유만으로 그것이 실제로 존재한다고 생각해야 하는가? 보편자만을 특별대우하는 것은 플라톤적인 선입견에 불과한 것으로 보인다. 결론적으로, 플라톤주의는 예화되지 않은 보편자가 존재한다는 가정을 옹호하는 입증의 책임을 다하지 못했다. 따라서 암스트롱은 논문의 남은 부분에서 예화 원리를 가정하겠다고 말한다. 선언적, 부정적, 연언적 보편자 앞에서 예화되지 않은 보편자들의 존재를 부정한 뒤, 암스트롱은 이번 절에서 선언적(disjunctive) 보편자와 부정적(negative) 보편자의 존재를 거부하고 연언적(conjunctive) 보편자의 실재성을 수용한다. (여기서 암스트롱은 1항 즉 속성 보편자만을 편의상 고려하므로, 우리도 그렇게 하자.) 속성 P와 Q에 대하여, P와 Q의 선언적 보편자는 P 또는 Q, P의 부정적 보편자는 not-P, P와 Q의 연언적 보편자는 P 그리고 Q이다. 그가 어떤 복합 보편자(complex universal)의 존재를 수용해야 하는지를 평가하는 기준은 두 가지이다: (1) 해당 복합 보편자를 예화하는 개별자들이 진정한 의미에서 공유하는 공통점이 있는가?; (2) 해당 복합 보편자는 그것을 예화하는 개별자에 어떤 추가적인 인과력을 부여하는가?. 먼저 (1) 공통점 기준에 비추어 세 종류의 복합 보편자를 평가해 보자. 두 대상 a와 b에 대해, a는 전하 C를 갖고 질량 M을 갖지 않으며, b는 질량 M을 갖고 전하 C는 갖지 않는다고 하자. a와 b는 선언적 속성 전하 C 또는 질량 M을 갖는 것으로 보인다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 a와 b가 어떤 공통점을 갖는 것은 아니다. 따라서, 선언적 속성은 공통점 기준을 통과하지 못한다. 부정적 보편자인 전하 C를 갖지 않음도 마찬가지다. 전하 C를 갖지 않는 대상들은 많지만, 전하 C를 갖지 않음이 이들의 진정한 공통점에 해당하는 것은 아닌 것으로 보이기 때문이다. 반면 연언적 속성인 전하 C와 질량 M을 가짐은, 전하 C와 질량 M을 둘 다 갖는 대상들이 진정 공유하는 공통점으로 보인다는 점에서, 이 기준을 통과한다. 이제 (2) 인과력 기준을 고려해 보자. 전하 C를 갖지만 질량 M을 갖지 않는 대상 a는, 전하 C에 더하여 선언적 속성 전하 C 또는 질량 M을 가짐을 갖는다. 하지만 이 선언적 속성이 a에 어떤 추가적인 인과력을 더해주는 것으로 보이지는 않는다. 이런 점에서, 선언적 속성은 인과력 기준을 만족시키지 못하는 것으로 보인다. 마찬가지로 부정적 속성도 이 기준에서 실패한다. 왜냐하면 인과력을 갖는 것은 늘 결여나 부재가 아니라 적극적인 요소들(positive factors)이기 때문이다. 물론 우리는 일상적으로 “물의 부족이 그의 죽음을 야기했다”와 같은 문장들을 발화하곤 하지만, 이는 문자 그대로 물의 결여가 어떤 인과력을 행사했다는 것이 아니라 연관된 다른 적극적 요소들이 인과적으로 작동했음을 암묵적으로 전제하는 것이다. 반면에 연언적 보편자는 연언지 속성들 각각의 인과력에 더하여, 그 둘의 시너지 작용에 의해 발생하는 새로운 인과력을 개별자에 부여할 수 있는 것으로 보인다. 이런 점에서, 연언적 보편자는 인과력 기준 역시 통과한다. 요컨대, 연언적 보편자들은 그것의 연언지 보편자들을 둘 다 동시에 예화하는 사물이 있는 한, 실재하는 보편자라고 할 수 있다. 술어와 보편자 예화되지 않은 보편자와 선언적 보편자, 부정적 보편자가 실재하지 않는다는 점이 보여주는 교훈은, 술어로부터 바로 보편자의 존재로 이행해서는 안된다는 것이다. 암스트롱은 비트겐슈타인(Witgenstein)의 가족 유사성(family resenblance)에 대한 논의를 언급하면서, 그의 논의가 술어와 보편자가 단순한 방식으로 맞아떨어지지 않는다는 사실을 보여준다고 말한다. 비트겐슈타인은 모든 종류의 게임이 공유하는 공통점은 없으며, 우리가 발견할 수 있는 것은 다양한 게임들 A, B, C, …에서 성립하는 유사성의 연쇄, 즉 A와 B가 어떤 측면에서 유사하고, B와 C가 또 다른 측면에서 유사하고, C는 또 다른 게임과 다른 측면에서 유사하다는 사실뿐이라고 지적했다. 즉 게임 개념이 적용되는 다양한 사례들을 아우르는 전체적 공통점—게임임(gamehood)이라는 보편자는 존재하지 않으며, 오직 부분적 유사성의 중첩(overlapping)만이 있을 뿐이라는 것이다. 비트겐슈타인은 이와 같은 가족유사성을 다른 보편자들에도 적용하여, 보편자에 대한 형이상학적 문제를 해소하려고(dissolve) 했다. 하지만 암스트롱이 보기에 비트겐슈타인의 가족유사성 논의가 시사하는 바는 보편자가 없다는 것이 아니라, 우리가 가진 유의미한 술어마다 반드시 그에 대응되는 보편자가 존재하는 것은 아니라는 점이었다. 왜냐하면 보편자 실재론자는 여러 종류의 게임들을 아우르는 공통점으로서의 게임임과 같은 보편자는 없을지라도, 적어도 한 게임이 다른 게임과 유사한 것은 그 게임들이 공통적으로 예화하는 보편자가 있기 때문이라고 말할 수 있기 때문이다. 그렇다면 우리는 무엇을 기준으로 어떤 술어에는 그에 대응되는 보편자가 존재하고, 어떤 경우에는 그렇지 않다고 판단할 수 있을까? 일단 암스트롱은 이를 판별하는 오류불가능한 방법은 없다고 말한다. 다만 그는 유의미한 술어가 반드시 그에 대응되는 속성을 갖는 것은 아니기에, 적어도 이 문제를 의미론적 고려를 토대로, 선험적으로 접근해서는 안 될 것이라고 말한다. 그는 어떤 술어가 진정 실재하는 보편자를 나타내는지의 문제는 경험적으로, 전체 과학(total science)에 비추어 판단해야 할 것이라고 말한다. 다만 그는 이 점에서 물리주의(Physicalism)의 방향을 취하려고 한다. 물리학에서 상정되는 속성 및 관계는 진정 실재하는 근본적 보편자들로 이해되어야 하지만, 보다 특수한 과학들에서 상정되는 말, 빨강 등의 개념들은 다소 급조된(rough-and-ready) 분류이고 그에 상응하는 보편자가 없는 게임처럼 가족유사성 개념일 수 있다는 것이다. 하지만 어쨌든 그는 어떤 보편자가 실재하는지의 문제는 어떤 방법을 취하든 다소 짐작적인(speculative) 문제로 남으며, 다른 사람들은 다른 기준으로 접근할 수 있을 것이라고 덧붙인다. 사태 사태(state of affairs)란 a가 F임 혹은 a가 b에 대하여 R을 가짐과 같은 존재자를 말한다. 암스트롱은 우리가 보편자나 개별자 외에도 사태라는 존재자를 추가적으로 수용해야 할 이유들이 있다고 말한다. 그가 첫번째로 제시하는 논증은 다음과 같이 전개된다: (1) 모든 우연적으로 참인 진술에 대해, 그것을 참으로 만들어주는 것이 존재한다; (2) “a는 F이다”가 참이다; (3) 그런데 개별자 a가 존재의 존재, 보편자 F의 존재, 그리고 예화 관계의 존재만으로는 “a는 F이다”가 참임이 보장되지 않는다. 왜냐하면 a는 다른 보편자를 예화하고, F는 다른 개별자에 의해 예화된다고 한다면, a와 F와 예화 관계는 존재하지만 a가 F인 것은 아니기 때문이다; (4) 그러므로 또다른 존재자가 요청되며, 이 존재자가 바로 a가 F임이라는 사태다. 논증의 전제 (1)은 진리확정자 원리(truth-maker principle)이며, 어떤 문장이 참이라면, 그것을 (비인과적인, 존재론적 의미에서) 참으로 만들어주는 무언가가 세계 내에 존재한다는 생각을 담고 있다. 암스트롱은 하나의 진리확정자가 서로 다른 참들의 존재론적 근거(ontological ground)가 될 수 있다고 말한다. 왜냐하면 어떤 하나의 사물 x가 특정한 색을 갖고 있다는 사태는 “x는 빨갛다”, “x는 색을 갖는다” 등등을 모두 참으로 만들어주기 때문이다. 암스트롱은 더 나아가, 진리확정자 원리를 우리가 수용하면 술어의 존재론적 함축에 대한 콰인(Quine)의 견해를 부정하게 된다고 말한다. 콰인은 한 사람이 참으로 간주하는 진술에서 사용된 술어들은, 그 사람이 존재론적으로 개입하는 존재자들의 범위에 아무런 영향도 주지 않는다고 주장했다. 하지만 진리확정자 원리를 받아들이는 사람은 “표면이 빨갛다”와 “표면이 초록색이다”의 진리치 차이를 설명하기 위해 술어 ‘빨갛다’와 ‘초록색이다’에 대응되어 진리확장자 역할을 하는 존재자가 있을 것이라고 생각할 것이다. 물론 이때의 진리확정자가 정확히 무엇인지는 다른 문제지만 말이다. 이 외에도 암스트롱은 사태를 받아들여야 할 이유 세 가지를 더 언급한다. 첫째로, 우리는 사태를 지시할 수 있는 것으로 보이며, 지시될 수 있는 것은 일반적으로 존재하는 것으로 간주된다. 둘째로, 사태는 인과관계의 항으로 올 수 있는 그럴듯한 후보자다. 가령 a가 F임은 b가 G임의 원인이다. 셋째로, 사태는 속성 보편자의 다중 위치 점유 문제, 그리고 관계 보편자의 장소 비점유(nonlocation) 문제를 해결하는 데 도움이 될 수 있다 (8절). 암스트롱은 이제 사태와 관련된 한 가지 놀라운 사실이 있다고 말한다. 그것은 서로 다른 사태가 똑같은 구성성분(constituent)을 가질 수 있다는 것이다. 가령 비대칭적 관계인 사랑함을 생각해 보자. a가 b를 사랑함과 b가 a를 사랑함은 분명히 다른 사태이지만, 둘의 구성성분은 a, b, 사랑함으로 동일하다. 이 사실을 고려할 때, 우리는 보편자를 거부하고 개별자 속성 및 관계인 트롭을 수용하는 철학자들도 사태를 수용해야 함을 알 수 있다고 퍼트남은 지적한다. 왜냐하면 R1이 비대칭적 이항 관계 트롭이라고 할 때, a, b, R1의 존재는 a가 b에 대하여 R1을 갖는다는 사태를 함축하지는 않기 때문이다. 더욱이 a, b, R1은 a가 b에 대하여 R1을 가짐이라는 사태를 구성할 수도 있는 반면, b가 a에 대하여 R1이라는 다른 사태를 구성할 수도 있다는 점에서, 트롭만을 수용하는 철학자들도 구성성분들과는 구분되는 사태의 존재를 받아들여야만 한다. 그런데 같은 구성성분으로 토대로 서로 다른 사태들이 구축될 수 있다는 사실은, 사태의 구성성분들이 사태의 부분전체론적 부분(mereological part)이 아님을 보여주기도 한다. 왜냐하면 부분전체론의 한 가지 원리에 따르면, 부분들이 전체를 구성한다면, 그것들은 오직 하나의 전체만을 구성하기 때문이다. 더 나아가, 암스트롱은 예화 원리에 따르면 복합 보편자의 구성 보편자들도 부분이 아닌 구성성분이라고 말한다. 연언적 속성인 P&Q를 생각해 보자. 예화 원리에 따르면, P&Q가 존재하기 위해서는 어떤 개별자 x가 P이면서도 Q여야만 한다. 그런데 이는 x가 P이고 Q라는 사태가 존재한다는 것이므로, 연언적 보편자인 P&Q도 P와 Q를 부분으로 갖는다고 보기 어렵다이 대목에서 암스트롱이 염두하는 논변이 정확히 무엇인지는 불분명해 보인다. 예화 원리에 기대어 P와 Q가 P&Q의 부분이 아님을 논증하는 한 가지 방법은 부분전체론의 무제약적 구성(unrestricted composition) 원리, 즉 임의의 항목들은 그것을 부분으로 갖는 부분전체론적 합(sum)을 갖는다는 원리에 기대하는 것이다. 말하자면 x는 P이고 y는 Q인 상황에서 예화 원리에 따라 P와 Q는 존재하지만 P&Q는 존재하지 않으므로 P&Q는 P와 Q를 부분으로 갖지 않는다고 논증하는 것이다. 하지만 바로 앞 문단에서 암스트롱은 무제약적 구성 원리를 거부하고 있기 때문에 이것이 암스트롱의 논증은 아닌 것으로 보인다.. 사태의 세계? 이 절에서 암스트롱은 세계를 사태의 세계로서, 즉 개별자와 보편자들이 오직 사태 내적으로만 존재하는 것으로 보는 입장을 제안한다. 이는 말하자면 (1) 보편자와 관련해서는 플라톤주의를 거부하고 예화 원리를 수용하며, (2) 개별자와 관련해서는 벌거벗은 개별자 거부 원리(Principle of the Rejection of Bare Particulars)를 수용하는 것이다. 벌거벗은 개별자란 아무런 속성이나 관계도 예화하지 않은 개별자를 말한다. 암스트롱은 개별자의 본성 또는 종류는 그것이 예화하는 속성에 의해 주어지기 때문에, 아무런 보편자도 예화하지 않아서 본성도 종류도 갖지 않은 이상한 종류의 존재자인 벌거벗은 개별자를 우리가 형이상학적으로 거부할 만한 좋은 이유가 있다고 말한다. 얇은 개별자와 두꺼운 개별자 암스트롱은 여기서 존 퀼터(John Quilter)가 제시한, 벌거벗은 개별자의 자가당착 문제(Antinomy of Bare Particulars)를 제시한다. 이는 벌거벗은 개별자를 수용하는 사람이 겪게 되는 문제가 아니라, 우리가 일반적으로 “a는 F이다”라고 말할 때의 의미를 살펴볼 때, 우리가 벌거벗은 개별자의 존재에 개입하고 플라톤주의에 이르는 것으로 보인다는 문제의식을 가리킨다. a가 F(a is F)라고 하자. 여기서 ‘~이다(is)’는 예화를 나타낼 뿐 동일성을 나타내는 것이 아니다. 그런데 만약 그렇다면, 우리는 개별자 a를 속성 F 또는 다른 모든 보편자들과 따로 떼어놓고 고려하고 있는 것이고, 이는 a가 벌거벗은 개별자임을 나타내는 것 같다. 더하여 속성 F는 a와는 별개로, a 외부에서 플라톤적인 초월적(transcendent) 형상으로서 존재하는 것으로 보인다. 이에 암스트롱은 우리가 개별자를 생각하는 방식이 얇은 개별자(thin particular)와 두꺼운 개별자(thick particular)로 나뉠 수 있음을 고려하면 이 문제를 해결할 수 있다고 말한다. 얇은 개별자란 퀼터의 문제에서 나타난 개별자 a처럼, 개별자를 그것이 예화하는 모든 보편자들과 따로 떼어놓아 고려한 것을 말한다. 하지만 암스트롱은 얇은 개별자는 여전히 속성들을 예화하고 있기 때문에 벌거벗은 개별자와는 다르다고 말한다. 한편 암스트롱은 두꺼운 개별자(thick particular)는 개별자를 그것이 예화하는 모든 보편자와 한 데 묶어놓은 것이라고 설명한다. 말하자면 a가 예화하는 모든 비관계적 속성들의 연언적 속성이 N이라고 할 때, 두꺼운 개별자는 a가 N임이라는 사태다. 사태는 두꺼운 개별자와 동일하기 때문에, 암스트롱은 사태 역시 일종의 개별자로 취급될 수 있다고 한다. 이처럼 모든 예화되는 속성들일 개별자인 어떤 사태 내에 포함되기 때문에, 우리는 또한 플라톤주의의 함축도 피할 수 있게 된다. 암스트롱은 마지막으로 두 가지 점을 짚는다. 첫째로, 얇은 개별자와 두꺼운 개별자의 구분은 속성을 보편자가 아닌 개별자 트롭으로 이해해도 이루어질 수 있다. 왜냐하면 두 개별자 개념의 구분은 실체-속성 형이상학만을 전제하기 때문이다. 둘째로, 하나의 개별자에 대해 생각할 수 있는 방식은 실제로 스펙트럼을 이루며, 얇은 개별자와 두꺼운 개별자는 그 양 극단일 뿐이다. 주어진 개별자가 예화하는 속성을 얼마나 포함시키는지의 여부에 따라, 두꺼운 개별자보다 덜 포괄적인(less comprehensive) 사태들이 중급(intermediate) 개별자로서 두 극단 사이에 놓이게 된다. 방식으로의 보편자 그런데 암스트롱은 6절에서 제시된, 얇은 개별자와 속성들이 일종의 절(nodules)로서 두꺼운 개별자 사태를 구성하는 그림이 여전히 불만족스러운 점이 있다고 인정한다. 얇은 개별자와 속성들이 그저 예화라는 관계를 맺는 관계항들이라면, 어째서 따로따로 존재할 수는 없는가? 즉 우리가 왜 벌거벗은 개별자 거부 원리와 예화 원리를 받아들여야만 하는 것인가? 이에 대해 암스트롱은 우리가 일단 서전(Seargent)처럼 보편자를 일종의 방식(ways)으로 생각해 보면 이 유혹을 뿌리칠 수 있게 된다고 말한다. 이 제안은 속성과 관계를 각각 대상들이 존재하는 방식(ways things are)과 대상들이 서로에 대해 있는 방식(ways things stand to each other)으로 보자는 것이다. 보편자를 일단 이렇게 이해하고 나면, 우리는 보편자와 개별자를 구별되면서도 매우 긴밀하고 근본적으로 연결된 것으로 이해할 수 있다. 왜냐하면 첫째로 대상들이 존재하는 방식이나 서로에 대해 있는 방식은 대상 없이는 있을 수 없으므로, 예화 원리가 그럴듯해지고, 둘째로 대상들은 반드시 어떤 방식으로 존재하고 어떤 방식으로 서로에 대해 있으므로, 벌거벗은 개별자 거부 원리가 그럴듯해지기 때문이다. 그런데 어떤 반대자는 암스트롱이 여기서 예화 원리에 대해 논점 선취를 하고 있다고 주장할지 모른다. 암스트롱은 속성을 “대상들이 존재할 수도 있는 방식(ways things could be)”과 “대상들이 서로에 대해 있을 수 있는 방식(ways things could stand to each other)”이라고 중립적으로 표현했어야 한다. 하지만 그는 실제로 “대상들이 존재하는 방식”과 “대상들이 서로에 대해 있는 방식”이라고 말함으로써, 보편자가 오직 현실적인(actual) 대상들의 방식이라는 생각을 암묵적으로 밀반입하고 있다는 것이다. 이에 대해 암스트롱은 자신은 의미론적인 이득을 취하고 있는 것이 아니라고 해명한다. 이 절에서 암스트롱의 요지는 일단 우리가 보편자를 대상들의 방식으로 생각하고 나면, 이것들은 현실적인 대상들과 독립적으로 떠다니는 것으로 이해되기 어렵다는 것이다. 마지막으로 암스트롱은 속성과 관계를 개별자들의 방식으로 보는 견해는, 이들을 보편자가 아닌 트롭으로 이해하는 입장에도 적용될 수 있다고 말한다. 말하자면 a의 개별자 속성은, a가 존재하는 비반복적이고 개별적인 방식으로 이해될 수 있는 것이다. 다중 위치 점유 암스트롱은 보편자들이 대상 내에 존재한다는 아리스토텔레스주의적 형이상학은 속성이 다중 위치를 점유한다는 문제를 낳는다는 점이 종종 지적되어왔다고 말한다. 하지만 어떻게 하나의 존재자가 동시에 서로 다른 위치에 존재할 수 있는가? 암스트롱은 더욱이 관계의 경우 문제가 더 심각하다고 지적한다. 속성들은 최소한 그것을 예화하는 대상들의 위치에 존재한다고 할 수 있지만, 관계는 어디에 존재한다고 말해야 하는가? 가령 a와 b가 관계 R을 맺는다면, R은 a와 b 모두에 존재하거나, {a+b}에 존재해야 한다고 말해야 할 것 같은데, 암스트롱은 두 선택지 모두 이상하다고 말한다. 암스트롱은 이에 대해, 애초에 보편자의 위치를 이야기하는 것 자체가 부적절한 일이었다고 대응한다. 자연주의(Naturalism)가 참이라면, 세계는 단일한 시공간으로서 수많은 사태들의 총체(plurality) 또는 연언(conjunction)이어야 할 것이다. 보편자는 사태들의 구성 성분이라는 점에서 시공간 “안에” 있다고 말할 수는 있겠지만, 그렇다고 보편자가 박스 안의 사물처럼 세계 내의 어떤 위치에 놓여있다고 할 수는 없는 것이다. 주석 및 참고문헌